


Beauty and the Beast AU

by Ambassador_Black



Series: Beauty and the Beast AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambassador_Black/pseuds/Ambassador_Black
Summary: Bellatrix is Belle, Hermione is the beast, Tom Riddle is Gaston, and Peter Pettigrew is LeFou. Beauty and the Beast AU, but with a little twist. ;)





	Beauty and the Beast AU

It was a quaint, simple little town for the most part. Every day like clockwork, the villagers would wake and they would be out washing their laundry, tending to their plants, and setting up their shops. The smell of crisp, fresh bread would waft through the town as the local baker opened his windows. Despite the peaceful aura usually lingering in the village, it was always disrupted when the clockmaker’s daughter strolls through the town. Belle was her name. A beautiful young woman with pale skin and dark locks to put Snow White to shame. While reserved and to herself, the town found her odd. Her ways were… “different.”   
Belle, being quite unique and attractive, became the target of a large, burly man named Tom Riddle. He was the womanizer of the village and often had women gathered around him wherever he went. Except for Belle. She didn’t care much for Tom, but he had quite the eye for her. Despite the woman throwing themselves in front of him, he only wanted the rare flower that blew through the village every morning. Today would be no different.  
Belle was seated at the water fountain, reading a book she had only just borrowed from the bookseller when Tom came striding up, his usual ladies gathered around his muscular form, and took the book from Belle’s hands. Although the young woman appeared to be quite calm and forgiving, that wasn’t the case. Immediately, Belle steps up onto the ledge she was sitting on, glares at him, and yanks the book from his hands before he is even given the opportunity to speak. She walks away and Tom follows suit, much to her annoyance.   
“Aw Belle, we seem to be in quite the bad mood this morning, perhaps-“ He slips around to walk in front of Belle, walking backward. “- a man such as myself could help the young damsel-in-distress?”  
He laughs, flexing his muscles inconspicuously in an attempt to impress.   
“Move out of the way, Tom.”  
“Now, Now, Why would I do that when my beloved is obviously in need of-“ He slips and falls backward, landing in a large pile of mud. Belle stops and watches him stutter angrily for a second, before walking on him, using the man as a way to get over the mud. She leaves the village and reopens her book as she heads back to her house.  
Belle’s father, Cygnus, greets her from his desk as she walks through the door. “Morning, Belle.” He clears his throat. “What book did you find today?”  
“Morning Father,” She walks over and kisses his cheek, “I didn’t find any, so I decided to re-read one.”  
“Ah, Which one?”  
“The one about the Boy with the scar and the Wizard school.”  
“You’ve read that book over 3 times Belle.”  
She shrugs. “It’s a good book.”  
Noticing the harsh edge to her tone, he asks, “Did Tom harass you again?”  
“Unfortunately. Although, he did trip and fall into a puddle of mud this time.”  
“Well, at least it wasn’t the pile of cow droppings again.” He chuckles.  
Belle laughs along with her father, “Agreed. Being chased by an egotistical man is one thing, being chased by a smelly egotistical man is another.”  
Belle takes a seat at the table, and the hours pass in comfortable silence as her father works on his latest creation. She makes him some food to ensure he doesn’t starve himself, and sits down once again, completely entranced by the story within her book. Before she knows it, the sun was beginning to set.  
“Don’t forget, Belle, I head off to the fair tonight to present my creation. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I’m taking Philippe.”  
“I remember father, don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” She smiles reassuringly at him.  
“Right then, I’m going to pack up. Would you prepare Phillipe for the trip for me?”  
“Of course.” She says politely. 

Belle places her book on the counter and walks outside to the stable, greeting their horse and pulling his traveling saddle on securely. Philippe was a tan, muscular horse with white hair. He became part of the family two years ago when the local farmer decided he couldn’t afford the horse and donated it to Belle and her father. Philippe was healthy as could be, but very easy to startle, and the woods had a lot of wolves and threatening animals. She always worried when her father had to make a trip, for this reason.   
She had just finished packing the sacks hanging from Philippe’s saddle with food and water when Cygnus came walking around the corner of the house in his traveling cloak and his creation stored securely in his silk bag slung over his shoulder. It was rather dark out now, and the sounds of wildlife put Belle on edge as her father hopped onto Philippe.  
“You’re stocked with food and water to last you your trip, and an extra cloak if you get cold.” She glances at the forest and takes a moment. “Please be careful out there.” She says wearily.  
“I will, dear, I know the path like the back of my hand. I’ll be back before you know it.” He smiles and kisses the top of her head.  
“Try not to maim Tom while I’m gone.”   
Belle laughs and Cygnus sets out. She watches as they head off into the forest before heading back into the warmth of their home.  
Hours pass and a heavy blizzard settles in the forest. A blizzard so strong, in fact, that Cygnus can’t see further than a mere five feet in front of him, and Philippe is beginning to struggle walking through the deep snow. The path had been covered long ago and Cygnus started to rely on the trees and the familiarity of the area around him to navigate the forest around him. As time passed, he started to become more and more panicked the deeper into the forest they went. The trees became less inviting, the snow harder, the air colder, and the path smaller.  
It was only until he came to a terrifying crossroads that he finally accepted it.  
He was lost.


End file.
